


Scarlet

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Serial Killers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: [...] Conde Fernandez suspirou, e deixou que a capa caísse a seus pés, mostrando a roupa daquela noite. Sentia-se animado, mais animado que nunca, uma animação que se misturava dolorosamente a uma intensa agonia. Aquele desejo incontrolável, aquele vício interminável...Era hora de matar novamente.E, por uma ironia do destino, Erza Scarlet seria sua próxima vítima.





	Scarlet

Era só uma manhã de verão. Apenas isso. Em sua cama, Erza Scarlet lia um livro, os cabelos presos num coque para esconder o opaco dos fios um dia brilhosos como o sangue. Tinha um rosto pálido e cansado, alguns espirros ocasionais, e também lágrimas. Quem conhecera Erza meses antes, e a visse naquele mesmo momento, não acreditaria que se tratavam da mesma pessoa — para onde fora a vida, a alegria, a autoridade? Erza era uma linda flor, que naquele momento se encontrava no abismo entre a vida e o vazio, esperando que alguém a resgatasse.

A república que ela dividia com três amigas era um lugar solitário naquela manhã, uma vez que tanto Lucy, Cana e Levy estavam em seus respectivos empregos. Porque Erza não fora? Ensinar esgrima para uma turma adolescente, cheia de problemas amorosos, não era exatamente o que ela faria quando estava justamente vivendo um. Esse pensamento encheu-a de uma onda de amargura tão grande que ela mergulhou a cabeça nos braços e recomeçou a chorar.

Gray Fullbuster. Ele era um aluno, um ano mais novo, e tão lindo que ela não pode resistir. Era meio mal humorado, ranzinza, mas também extremamente charmoso e sedutor, e jurara com todas as letras que gostava dela, pelo menos até Juvia Lockser chegar e colocar tudo de cabeça para baixo. E o pior é que Erza não conseguia sequer sentir raiva de Juvia — a ingênua mulher tinha menos experiência com emoções do que uma criança de cinco anos e mal fazia idéia do estrago que tinha causado. 

A culpa era toda de Gray. Ele tinha brincado com ela. Tinha a enganado. E agora estava lá nos braços de uma mulher que nem sequer conhecia a bomba prestes a explodir que tinha em mãos. Ou talvez, para Juvia, ele não fosse uma lâmina, um ferimento tão grande como fora para Erza. Talvez, só para Juvia, ele se tornasse sensível e não a fizesse sofrer. Talvez ele a fizesse feliz.

Isso não minimizava a dor de ter sido rejeitada, entretanto.

— Erza? — chamou uma voz trêmula. — Meu Deus, Erza! De novo? Eu fiz tão bem em pedir meu dia de folga para hoje!  Tudo o que você precisa agora é de uma amiga para te ajudar a superar isso!

Lucy Heartphilia era um doce de pessoa, pensou Erza, enquanto a amiga loira se sentava ao seu lado. Lucy também tinha sido uma vítima de Gray Fullbuster, embora estivesse longe de se importar com isso — naquele momento, estava naquilo que ela considerava uma dúvida mais que cruel: escolher entre o inteligente, charmoso e lindo colega de trabalho Loke ou o amigo de infância mega idiota, mas ainda sim muito bonito Natsu. Lucy a avisara de Gray no momento em que Erza e ele começaram a namorar, e embora estivesse absolutamente certa, nunca jogara aquilo em sua cara.

— Você tinha razão, não é mesmo?— soluçou Erza. — Ele não presta. E eu estou em pedaços.

— Shhh... — Lucy afagava sua cabeça. — Não acho que nós devamos falar sobre isso, Erza. Nós temos que tirar você daqui, desse apartamento... Só essa atmosfera me deixa deprimida. Eu conversei sobre isso com a Cana. Nós vamos levar você para uma festa. A Cana está sempre por dentro dos eventos, e nós achamos que levar você seria uma ótima idéia. Rock pesado, igual você gosta. Muita bebida.

— Não. Não. Eu vou ficar aqui. Não vou ter coragem de encarar todo mundo... Todos estão sabendo!—

— Não estão não. — Lucy já parecia empolgada, — Eu tirei esse dia para deixar você deslumbrante! Vou dar um trato de princesa em você.

Havia um brilho maligno em seu olhar, e Erza se encolheu, com medo do que a loira planejava para ela — porque raios Lucy ficava cada vez mais parecida com Natsu?

Não havia escapatória...

 

— *— *—

Ele era o Conde Fernandez, e naquele momento, estava olhando pela janela de seu castelo, observando as gotículas de chuva baterem contra o vitral antes de escorrerem e sumirem na multidão de água que caía naquela tempestade. Os raios no céu não eram uma surpresa para o Conde — chuvas naquela região eram constantes, o que servia ainda mais para aumentar sua solidão.  

Só que, ao contrário da nossa protagonista vista anteriormente, o Conde Fernandez gostava da solidão. Ficava o tempo inteiro se divertindo com os livros da imensa biblioteca, tocando violino em sua sala de música, comendo a carne dos animais que ele mesmo caçava, tudo isso absolutamente sozinho. O silêncio era uma companhia tão constante que o Conde estava se esquecendo de como se usava a voz. Quando falasse novamente, ela soaria rouca e enferrujada. Não importava, porém — suas visitas ao mundo exterior eram cautelosamente medidas, movidas por um vício que ele não conseguia controlar, e do qual queria desesperadamente se livrar.

Quando era pequeno, o Conde era uma criança alegre e bonita, e tinha uma fixação com cores. A cada mês, ele se encantava com uma cor, e fazia de tudo para ter o cabelo, as roupas, os objetos e as paredes dessa mesma cor. Os empregados se divertiam com essa mania meio maluca, mas adoravam mimar o jovem Conde, satisfazendo assim sua vontade mensal. E, dessa maneira, cada mês ele se via em meio a uma overdose diferente de cores, até que misturou todas elas. Tinha os cabelos azuis. Vestia-se de preto. Tinha a pele branca.  Aos seus olhos, olhos verdes escuros, o mundo era uma mistura vertiginosa de cores e tons, que se multiplicavam a cada instante. E a sua cor favorita, acima de todas as outras, era o escarlate.

Ele amava o escarlate com todas as suas forças.

Era por causa do escarlate que ele continuava com suas visitas para o mundo das pessoas.

Ele era viciado nessa cor. Precisava vê-la, cheirá-la, senti-la.

Conde Fernandez suspirou, e deixou que a capa caísse a seus pés, mostrando a roupa daquela noite. Sentia-se animado, mais animado que nunca, uma animação que se misturava dolorosamente a uma intensa agonia. Aquele desejo incontrolável, aquele vício interminável...

_Era hora de matar novamente._

 

>><< 

 

O espelho tinha uma moldura antiquada, e o vidro estava trincado e sujo. Mas, se você olhasse para aquela direção, naquele exato momento, tudo no que você NÃO repararia era naqueles meros detalhes. A mulher em frente ao espelho era linda, realmente linda, tanto que mataria qualquer mulher próxima de inveja.

Menos Levy, Cana e Lucy, é claro — o reflexo de Erza Scarlet no espelho daquele momento era para elas o resultado de um longo dia de um trabalho absolutamente duro. Tinha lhes custado muito tempo para transformar a amiga naquela obra de arte, e mal lhes sobrara animação para aquela festa.

Tinha valido a pena, porém. Tendo como temática uma festa gótica, ou quase, elas tinham se empenhado em tornar Erza o mais parecido possível com uma vampira, e tinham conseguido — a pele naturalmente pálida tinha sido ressaltada com um pouco de pó, a maquiagem dos olhos tinha os tinha tornado fundos e penetrantes, os lábios pintados pareciam cheios e carnudos. O vestido carmim lhe caía como uma luva de veludo, destacando-lhe o que ela tinha melhor para mostrar. E, os cabelos: a cortina escarlate parecia viva de novo, caindo como uma cascata de sangue por suas costas, num penteado cuidadosamente montado pelos dedos delicados de Levi.

Olhando-se no espelho, o mesmo espelho trincado e sujo, Erza tinha de admitir que admitir que estava linda — quase ela mesma outra vez, quando ainda era solteira e absolutamente ingênua no amor. O brilho dos olhos era quase o mesmo, mas isso não substituía a dor. O exterior era só uma casca — por dentro, ela era a mesma alma morta de antes.

— Não faça essa cara novamente, Erza. — disse Cana, vestida com um diáfano vestido branco que em nada combinava com sua personalidade explosiva. — Vamos nos divertir, ou seja, vamos beber!

— A alcoólatra aqui está realmente animada. — provocou Levy, o vestido azul escuro fazendo um belo conjunto com a cor de seus cabelos. — Mas Cana tem razão, Erza. Trate de se divertir. Vai ter uma galera de outra cidade nessa festa, e vai ser muito divertido!

Erza olhou para as duas amigas com um leve sorriso enquanto Lucy entrava no aposento. Era, de longe, a mais diferente de si mesma, vestindo um pesado e triste vestido preto, a maquiagem pesada destacando aspectos ferinos desconhecidos em seu rosto. Tinha um celular em mãos e uma expressão animada no rosto.

— Loke chegou. Vamos?

— Loke? — perguntou Cana, maliciosamente. — Você é mesmo uma desgraçada, Lucy. Dois homens gatos na sua cola e você só em cima do muro... Eu agarrava os dois e não soltava mais.

— É claro! — devolveu Lucy, em tom igualmente malicioso. — Eu esperaria exatamente isso de alguém que está pegando Laxus Dreyar e Macao Conbolt ao mesmo tempo, não é mesmo, Cana?

Cana corou e silenciou, um sinal claro de que tinha se dado por vencida. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Lucy jogou o punho para o alto, e Erza riu, um riso suficientemente forte para alcançar as três garotas à sua frente. Levy, Cana e Lucy ficaram em silêncio por um segundo antes de entrarem num coro desafinado de comemoração, que fez Erza rir ainda mais alto. De repente, Scarlet ficou esperançosa em relação aquela noite. Quem sabe tudo não desse certo, para variar?

A viagem no carro foi extremamente melosa, enquanto Loke citava todos os motivos para Lucy escolher ele ao invés de Natsu. Levy estava guinchando animada, contando sobre o encontro que teria com um punk sádico chamado Gajeel Redfox, enquanto pressionava Cana para falar mais sobre Laxus Dreyar e Macao Conbolt. Como era namorar um grosso e um homem quase quinze anos mais velho ao mesmo tempo? Cana ria, levando tudo aquilo na maior naturalidade. E, em meio a tudo isso, Erza olhava a paisagem da janela, a expressão vaga e paciente.

Quando a paisagem deixou de ser a imagem das casas passando velozmente pelo vidro e se tornou apenas mato, Erza arqueou uma sobrancelha — para onde raios eles estavam indo? Repetiu a pergunta em voz alta sem perceber, e Loke riu.

— Estamos indo para um castelo gótico que fica escondido nessas regiões. A festa está sendo oferecida pelo Conde Fernandez... Ele tem grande reputação nesse ramo. Todos dizem que as festas que ele dá são insanas, apesar de serem raras. Ninguém sabe quando o Conde vai aparecer de novo, então... Vamos curtir ao máximo!

— Quem é esse Conde Fernandez? — perguntou Levy. — Me soa bem sinistro.

— Ninguém sabe. — Loke deu de ombros, virando num caminho parcialmente escondido pelo mato na estrada. — A possibilidade de nós não o vermos é enorme, então não fiquem esperançosas. As mulheres dizem que ele é irresistível, mas eu não digo nada. Agora, chega, não é mesmo? Chegamos. Curtam o cenário, gatinhas.

E elas curtiram. O castelo era uma construção gótica, com torres sóbrias e sem muitas decorações externas. A música era audível até mesmo daquela distância, a espécie mais interessante e controversa do rock. Enquanto Erza e as garotas se dirigiam para o interior do salão principal, a Scarlet viu todo tipo de gente entrando e saindo do local, mulheres magérrimas com olhares tão ferinos que pareciam realmente vampiras, homens vestidos com roupas de época, segurando taças cheias de líquido escarlate transbordando pelas bordas.

— Isso é sinistro! — exclamou ninguém em particular, e com toda a razão. A decoração interior do salão era de fazer inveja a qualquer filme de terror.

Caveiras, homens pálidos fantasiados de zumbis, crucifixos pendurados... A multidão levou Erza para uma direção completamente diferente da suas amigas, e, de repente, ela estava sozinha, insegura, em meio àquela música torturantemente alta, entre pessoas que não conhecia e sentindo uma vontade sufocante de chorar novamente. Um garçom passou com uma bandeja cheia de taças do mesmo líquido escarlate que ela vira antes, e contrariando todos os seus princípios, Erza pegou uma.

Cheirou-a por um segundo, uma parte mínima de sua consciência se debatendo com a possibilidade daquilo acarretar alguma merda, mas ignorando esses instintos, Erza bebeu todo o conteúdo de um gole só. Tinha um gosto férreo, parecido com o sangue, mas com uma leve incidência de álcool e vinho, que a deixou entorpecida naquela mesma hora. Seu corpo perdeu peso, e logo estava dançando, rindo, se divertindo, drogada como qualquer outro indivíduo daquela festa.

Esquadrinhou a multidão enquanto dançava, pousando os olhos numa figura em particular. Era um homem belíssimo, de cabelos azuis, porte musculoso e uma tatuagem estranha em seu rosto. Ele tinha um sorriso analítico, que se tornou ainda maior quando pousou os olhos nela. Ele tinha olhos verdes... Fundos... Erza sentiu um calor estranho varrê-la de cima a baixo no momento em que travaram o primeiro contato visual.

Erza Scarlet estava perdida.

 

>><< 

 

Conde Fernandez vestiu o pesado sobretudo preto, e desceu para o salão principal. Contratara pessoas para a decoração, por causa da preguiça, e tinha de admitir que estavam fazendo um bom trabalho — o salão estava se tornando um lugar assustador aos olhos tolos daquelas pessoas, e ele sabia que ia causar uma ótima impressão, e também uma distração perfeita enquanto ele procurava pela presa da vez.

A multidão chegou a grupos de vinte, trinta pessoas e logo aquilo estava lotado, a multidão de corpos se balançando à batida das guitarras pesadas. O Conde Fernandez gostava de tocar guitarra — trazia para ele uma paz interior enorme, só substituída pelo som do violino, que era capaz de acalmá-lo até mesmo em suas violentas crises de abstinência. As pessoas continuavam chegando, se amontoando no lado de fora, e ele lambeu os lábios de antecipação.

Escarlate. Ele precisava daquilo já.

Quem seria a melhor presa?

Cores, cores, cores. Tantas cores... Os olhos do Conde rolavam nas órbitas, procurando um rosto que o atraísse. Verde, azul, amarelo, branco, preto... Qual era a cor do mês? Ele se transportou para a infância, onde as cores eram o centro da sua existência. Não havia uma preferida, ou ele achava que não havia — porque, no fundo, o escarlate sempre fora sua essência. Ele não sabia quando aquilo se tornara um vício, mas sabia que era incontrolável. Naquela noite, ele mataria novamente, só para ter mais uma vez o escarlate em suas mãos.

Ele sentiu que olhos o observavam, e varreu o salão em sua procura. Tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e cantava baixinho, um exercício para que sua voz soasse o mais normal possível, quando encontrou _aqueles_ olhos.

A mulher o observava. E ela era _perfeita._

Usava um vestido carmim que contrastava com sua pele pálida, macia até mesmo à distância. Ela tinha olhos fundos e indagadores, um rosto belo, suave e forte ao mesmo tempo, com lábios cheios pintados de um tom provocante e forte de vermelho. Mas nada, nada, superaria seus cabelos — a cascata de cachos naquele tom que ele adorava, uma cortina de sangue que escorria brilhosamente por suas costas.

Ele não acreditava em destino, mas Conde Fernandez, naquele momento, soube que aquela mulher tinha sido feita para ele. Sorrindo, ele também soube que a presa da noite já tinha sido escolhida.

— Olá, senhorita. — cumprimentou ele, se aproximando, com sua voz grave, mas suave. — Posso saber o nome de tão estonteantemente bela criatura?

A mulher dos cabelos de sangue riu baixinho com a lisonja.

— Erza Scarlet. — respondeu ela, os olhos brilhantes cravados nos dele. — E você? Qual é o seu nome?

Conde Fernandez umedeceu os lábios em expectativa. Até mesmo o nome dela era sugestivo para ele... Naquele momento, ele sentiu desejo pela primeira vez em anos, um desejo luxurioso por aquele ser que parecia ser a própria essência do escarlate — Conde Fernandez decidiu que, antes de matá-la, ele a provaria e saciaria a luxúria que começara a queimar fortemente dentro de si, e, se pudesse, a amaria do modo mais convincente que conseguisse. Ele conhecia as mulheres o suficiente para saber que elas gostavam de se sentir desejadas e amadas.

Todos esses pensamentos duraram um segundo apenas, e Erza não percebeu esses devaneios. Conde Fernandez sorriu para ela, um sorriso doce, e procurou sua mão discretamente.

— Alguns me conhecem como Conde Fernandez. — respondeu ele, encontrando a mão fria dela, apertando-a suavemente entre as dele e sorrindo ainda mais quando ela retribuiu o toque. — Eu gosto de ser chamado assim pelas pessoas de quem gosto, então pode me chamar assim.

Erza sorriu, pouco afetada com o elogio subentendido.

— Mas você não tem um nome, _Conde Fernandez?_

Outra onda de calor junto com o sussurro, e uma constatação — a desgraçada sabia jogar. Conde Fernandez começou a subir a mão suavemente pela extensão do braço, conversando despretensiosamente com ela como se não estivesse nem sequer a tocando.

— É claro que eu tenho um nome. Mas não gosto muito dele... — a mão chegou aos ombros. — Já você tem um nome interessante. — agora ela estava subindo pelo pescoço, e Erza se encolhia, fechando os olhos num deleite quase bêbado.

— Erza Scarlet. — ele repetiu o nome lentamente, enquanto traçava os contornos do rosto dela com a ponta de seus dedos. — De onde veio esse nome?

— Meus cabelos... Tem tudo haver, realmente. — ela continuava de olhos fechados. — Mas a misteriosa aqui não sou eu, é você. Fale sobre quem você é.

Os dedos chegaram aos lábios.

— Nós precisamos mesmo falar? — perguntou ele, a voz persuasivamente baixa, aproximando seu rosto do dela com uma lentidão torturante. Por fim, ele beijou seus lábios escarlate com a mesma lentidão, sorvendo da cor e da textura, do gosto e da resistência que a mulher oferecia. Era um jogo delicioso, uma batalha de línguas e uma droga muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eles poderiam ter provado.

— Algum lugar mais reservado seria bom, não é mesmo? — sussurrou ele, trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo rosto da mulher até as orelhas.

— Uhum. — gemeu ela, languidamente entregue em seus braços. — Um lugar reservado... É... Uma... Boa... Ideia.

Conde Fernandez riu.

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar disso.

A seguinte sucessão de eventos foi a mais pura queima de luxúria, do tipo que Erza jamais vira ou veria novamente. O desejo entre eles era palpável e incontrolável, como fogo em pólvora, e a cama de lençóis brancos foi gatilho suficiente para detonar uma bomba. Em questão de segundos, as roupas voavam ao chão e os gemidos eram tão _altos —_ disfarçados pela música alta, eram só mais meros ruídos, mas ainda sim a trilha sonora de um elo inquebrável que se formava naquele momento.

Sem rodeios, ele a penetrou, e a beijava com tanta volúpia que quase a feria. A mente de Erza, embora meio nebulosa, registrava aquilo numa sucessão de flashes extremamente nítidos para uma mulher drogada. Mas Conde Fernandez era uma droga muito melhor do que qualquer outra que ela jamais tomaria. Eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Encaixe perfeito.

Ela gritava enquanto ele continuava a beijá-la, sussurrando a mesma frase por entre seus lábios e sua pele macia, repetidamente. Erza gostara de ouvir essa frase.

“ _Você é minha”_

_“Você é minha”_

_“Você é minha”_

E assim veio o clímax, um vertiginoso rodopiar de cores na mente dela, uma explosão de escarlate na mente dele e o prazer mútuo que isso traz, uma onda poderosa de deleite e adoração.

Agora, Conde Fernandez fecha os olhos por um minuto, absorvendo a sensação; e é boa. Muito boa. Erza Scarlet foi feita para ele, assim como ele foi feito para ela — por um segundo, ele quase diz que a ama, porque é verdade. Até que a sensação viciante volta; fluindo por seus dedos, seus braços e sua mente. Depois de uma explosão tão boa de prazer, o lado animal toma o controle, o vício no escarlate, nas cores, e na sua loucura. Porque Conde Fernandez é um louco. Um louco capaz de matar a mulher que ama para mascarar um vício insaciável.

O movimento é tão rápido que Erza não pode nem sequer vê-lo — o canivete penetra a pele macia de seu pescoço num movimento rápido e preciso, de quem sabe o que faz. A linha escarlate brota da pele branca e escorre pela lateral do pescoço, enquanto Erza olha para ele, leva os dedos na linha cortada do pescoço e sorri, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância. Era vida começando a abandoná-la — um corte fundo como aquele causaria uma morte por hemorragia em poucos minutos.

— Porque você me matou? — pergunta ela, calma. Erza está sentindo dor, e as palavras não estão vindo facilmente. Mas ela tem três perguntas, e quer ver as três respondidas antes de ir embora. Ela não tinha nada a perder mesmo — há muito se tornara uma casca vazia, e, se fosse para realmente morrer, que morresse depois de se sentir tão viva como se sentira durante aquele ato. Sentiria falta de suas amigas. Sentiria falta até mesmo de Gray — aquele que a fez sofrer, mas que também lhe ensinou muitas coisas sobre ingenuidade e relacionamentos.

— Porque esse é o meu vício. — responde o Conde, a voz também calma. — Escarlate. — ele toca os cabelos dela, depois seus lábios, e, enfim, a linha vermelha que escorre de seu pescoço. — Eu preciso matar. É isso que me mantêm são. Eu me torno um animal quando não mato.

Erza ri. É um som fraco, mas ainda sim vivo, e Conde Fernandez quase se arrepende do que fez. _Quase._

— Quem é você?

— Gerard Fernandez. — ele dá um sorriso como quem se desculpa. — Odeio meu primeiro nome. Ele me diminui.

— Eu não acho. — Erza tosse sangue, e se esforça para se manter lúcida o suficiente para a última pergunta. — Porque você fez isso? Era só me matar.

— Egoísmo. Eu sempre gostei de cores, e o escarlate sempre foi minha favorita. Você é toda escarlate, até o seu sobrenome...! Eu tinha que ter você. Você tinha que ser minha. Eu tinha que possuir as cores uma única vez.

Os olhos de Erza se fecham. Ah, a morte. Porque desse jeito? Essa história não faz o mínimo sentido. Mas ainda sim, ela pelo menos teve a alegria de ter morrido viva.

— Lembre-se de mim do outro lado, minha querida escarlate. — ela ouve a voz dele, distante, distante...

— Obrigada...

E ela morre.

Gerard Fernandez, um assassino serial que age há dez anos, um apaixonado por cores e tons e viciado em escarlate age mais uma vez, e nem sequer será pego. Ele sorri para o corpo agora morto de Erza Scarlet, para a fina camada de sangue que cobriu a pele branca do busto farto, e sorri. Até mesmo na morte, ela é dele. Conde Fernandez vai guardar na memória o sexo luxurioso que fizeram, a chama ardente que os consumira e o descontrole explosivo que os ligara durante aqueles meros segundos de paz. Ele nunca irá esquecer Erza Scarlet.

Pelo menos, nunca até matar a próxima vítima. Porquê o vício nunca acaba.

E, quando Gerard sai do castelo, tão sorrateiro como quando entrou, o amanhecer está se desenrolando, a dança de cores que ele sempre admirou — laranja, roxo, azul, dançando com a luz do sol que força preguiçosamente sua passagem por entre as nuvens.

Porque o dia brinda um assassino com as cores das quais ele mais gosta?

Só faltaria o escarlate naquele amanhecer para que ele ficasse perfeito.

Assoviando baixinho, o Conde Fernandez sorri e some no meio do mato e das cores. Elas o engolem, como se ele as manipulasse, e de repente ele não está mais ali. É só um sonho, uma lembrança, uma memória ou até mesmo um delírio. Quem sabe? O que se sabe é que Erza Scarlet está morta, banhada de amor, ódio e injustiça... E, é claro, banhada de escarlate, a cor que selara definitivamente o seu destino para um lugar muito melhor.


End file.
